Abbey Academy
Abbey Academy is an upcoming half-hour Wiki Channel original comedy series that was supposed to come to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series starred a group of friends who are all transferred to a new school for ages 11 to 17 and have to deal with making new friends, and going to a new school- no matter how fun the school may be. It was created by James in Hollywood, NOT Another Happily Ever After, and Pete Around the Bush creator DatNuttyKid. Like The Aca-Girls, it is based off of a book series that can be read here. The series was officially picked up by Wiki Channel on December 17, 2013. However, due to issues with the books, the series was post-poned until 2015-16, when a new version of the books will have aired. The show was later confirmed to have been cancelled, and was replaced by a different pilot by the same producer, House of Heroes, which was also cancelled. Overview Abbey Academy follows the lives of 7 ordinary kids who are transferred from their schools to a new school. They all originally despise the idea of being transferred, but soon make friends and even romances, and find out that the school is more fun than any other school. Main Cast TBA as Lucas Dymond - Lucas is a 12 year-old previous homeschooler. He's very shy and often ends up left out or, if he tries to participate, he ends up embarrassing himself. Crystal Diane as Candy Everdeen - Candy is a 15 year-old extremely hyper girl who was friends with Scarlet prior to the transfer. Her hyperness often gets her into odd situations and sometimes embarrassing ones. Oliver West as J Berman - J is a 16 year-old, very quiet student. No one really knows much about him, including why he doesn't talk- most rumors are that he's shy or just thinks he's to good to talk to them. Gabriella Dawson as Serena Jennings '- Serena is an 11 year-old student who was friends with Lucas prior to the transfer. She is known to be more mature than any of the older students, and is usually seen with Lucas or Amy. ''Christine Ryan as '''Ruby Coleman - Ruby is a 14 year-old student of Abbey Academy. She was the most upset about being transferred and is actually left out a lot early in the series. TBA as Brett Daniel - Brett is a 17 year-old student of Abbey Academy. He is the oldest student (by a couple months) and is on the football team. He is one of the most popular students and is also usually seen as attractive by the female students, especially Candy. TBA as Scarlet Abbey - Scarlet is a 17 year-old student of Abbey Academy. She is the daughter of the founder/principal and is originally stuck-up, but eventually becomes a close acquaintance of everyone. Marley Michele as Savannah Lloyd - Savannah is a 15 year-old student of Abbey Academy. She's the classic "mean girl" and doesn't get along well with any of the other students (besides her "loyal followers") except occasionally Scarlet. Unlike most other characters, Savannah did not appear until a few episodes into the series, making her the only main (besides Pixie) who is not one of the original ten students. Pixie as Herself - Pixie is the class pet. An adorable CavaPoo, Pixie is always around when any of the students need comforted. She is also the first canine star on Wiki Channel. Recurring Characters To see the list of recurring characters in Abbey Academy, click here. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Season 1 was ordered for 15 episodes, matching up with the fifteen original books of Auslly Academy. Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Projects